Mi sexy serial
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Sakura cumple dieciséis años y esta llena de primeros... primer auto, primer novio, primer asesino en serie. ¿Podrá confiar en su nuevo vecino o su verano de primeros sera realmente verano de ultimo?
1. Vecinos, perros y sangre

**Mi Sexy serial**

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, la historia es una adaptación de la novela Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Vecinos, perros y sangre.**

Sabía que sería el verano más largo de mi vida.

Mis mejores amigos Kazuki, Kaito y Kosei, mejor conocidos como los K´s, se habían marchado a un campamento de verano y todo era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba y sólo había pasado una semana. Estaba segura de no ser por el chico nuevo del otro lado de la calle, ya estaría en un manicomio, loca por aburrimiento.

El chico nuevo y su madre se mudaron el día después que los K´s se marcharon al campamento de Hockey. Ni siquiera voy a comenzar a discutir la injusticia de no poder ir con ellos, sólo por ser una estúpida chica –hecho que según mi hermana es discutible –Como sea, cuando los K´s se marcharon para convertirse en prospecto para la liga nacional de Hockey y yo estaba planteándome seriamente como moriría sin ellos. Un camión de mudanza se estacionó al otro lado de la calle.

Tenía curiosidad como todos. Así que camine hasta el balcón de mi habitación y me senté en el suelo con un tarro de helado y mi soda, y mi estéreo sonando a todo volumen por mi ventana.

Miré como transportaban las cosas adentro, metí una cuchara de helado en mi boca y olvide como sacarla hasta que sentí como se me congelaba el cerebro. No lo olvide porque soy una idiota o algo así, sino porque un BMV de un lustroso y elegante color negro se detuvo frente a la acera.

Claro que he visto caros buenos antes. Ni siquiera el hecho de que viva en un vecindario donde todos usan minivans lo cambia. ¿Pero un BMV? Mis nuevos vecinos debían de saber que si se estaban mudando a Konoha, al menos deberían tener la decencia de usar algo del país de Fuego.

Me hice una imagen mental del tipo de persona que conduciría ese auto y esperé impaciente a que salieran. La mujer que abrió la puerta del conductor encajaba perfectamente en mi prototipo. Era alta y muy delgada —lo cual, sin ser grosera con las mujeres de aquí, era algo extraño en mi vecindario —. Tenía el cabello rubio y completamente liso y brillante, como de algún comercial de shampoo. Su ropa parecía ser de diseñador —no, es que yo supiera mucho de eso —, y encajaba perfectamente en ella resaltando su voluptuoso pecho que sin duda era obra de algún cirujano plástico. ¡Era imposible que fuera natural! De su oreja colgaba un accesorio de teléfono móvil, y lucia exactamente igual que las personas de las películas.

Luego, _él_ salió del auto y sentí que había muerto y resucitado en alguna especie de serie televisiva del país del agua. Tenía el cabello más oscuro que jamás había visto, era tan negro que el sol le sacada destellos azules y estaba tan desordenado como el de los tipos con los que juego Hockey, excepto, que en él lucia cien veces mejor y parecía tenerlo a propósito. También era alto, muy alto y eso era algo bueno porque yo no soy precisamente baja.

No es que esté planeando mi boda o algo por el estilo, sólo para que quede dicho.

Era delgado, pero se notaba que había definición en sus musculo que ocultaba debajo de su camisa polo. Y su piel blanca estaba ligeramente bronceada. Parecía un modelo de _Abercombrie & Fitch_ y era oficialmente el chico más sexy que había visto jamás.

Tan sexy que sentía mi rostro sonrojarse a pesar de que él estaba al otro lado de la calle y no tenía ni idea de que lo observaba.

Y eso hice el resto de la semana.

Mirarlo.

Me obsesioné con el hecho de espiarlo ya que era la única forma de entretenimiento que tenía. Bueno, al menos la mas excitante ya que estaba mi consola de X-Box pero ni _Grand Thief Auto_ podía compararse con el Sr. Abercombrie ejercitándose en su garaje por las mañanas.

Los ejercicios comenzaron al día siguiente después de la mudanza. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana salía al garaje y comenzaba. La mitad de los días hacia un extenso entrenamiento de cardo y su acompañante favorito era una cuerda de saltar, después se dirigía al saco de boxeo y comenzaba a darle una buena paliza. Era algo divertido de ver, pero no se comparaba con los días de pesas. Esos eran mis favoritos, especialmente cuando trabajaba la parte superior del cuerpo.

Y como que yo tenía una vista perfecta. La ventana de mi habitación quedaba justamente frente a la ventana de su habitación y debajo de está estaba el garaje. Así que después de su entrenamiento generalmente puedo echarle un vistazo cuando se quita su camiseta sin mangas mientras se dirige a la ducha. Son los segundos más gloriosos de mi día. Solo que hoy fue casi como un minuto completo, porque se detuvo a mirar por la ventana mientras tomaba un trago de agua de su botella.

Estaba completamente fascinada por lo sexy que es y no pensé en esconderme de su vista, hasta que nuestros ojos chocaron y a pesar de que una calle entera nos separaba, sentí sus ojos penetrarme. Me escondí de inmediato, con la esperanza de que solo fuera mi imaginación, que realmente no me miraba, aunque la sensación de mi cuerpo decía completamente lo contrario.

Esperé un poco más de un minuto y me asomé de nuevo, tal vez ya se había ido. Pero no fue así. Parecía que estaba esperándome, como si sabía que saldría de nuevo. Me había pillado por completo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Esconderme? No lo creo.

Levante mi mano, con la poca dignidad que aún me quedaba, y lo saludé esperando aparentar que hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de su presencia y no que me había convertido en una acosadora desde que el llego al vecindario. No saludó, pero detrás de la intensa mirada que me daba, las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

" _¿Se está riendo de mí?"_

— ¿A quién saludas? — Una voz estridente habló detrás de mí.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos.

Karin. La temida hermana mayor. Solo su nombre me hace estremecer. Es apenas un año mayor y cree que por eso es mejor a mí en básicamente todo. La odio, porque es muy bonita y usa bastantes faldas, vestidos y esas cosas _femeninas_ , y me odia porque soy lo opuesto. Pálida, flaca, pelirosa, con una gran frente y fácilmente puedo vencer a todos los chicos de la escuela en un partido de Hockey.

— ¿Qué?— grité, mientras me daba la vuelta y cerraba mis brazos frente a mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—No me sonrojo… eh… Hace calor aquí, ¿no te parece?

Me miró con sospechas, entrecerró sus ojos detrás de las gafas como si de esa forma pudiera penetrar mis pensamientos… y luego pareció entender todo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se fue hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —gritó —. Veías al chico nuevo entrenar. —Corrió hacia la ventana, empujándome para quitarme del camino. — ¿Ya me perdí cuando se quitaba la camiseta?

Lo bueno es que ahora sé que lo de acechar viene de familia. Lo malo es que eso me hace tener algo en común con Karin. Estaba tan anonadada por todo lo que acababa de suceder, que solté un débil _"Si"_ antes de saber que había abierto mi boca.

—Vaya, vaya — dijo Karin, girándose lentamente y clavando sus malignos ojos en mí. Podía notar como la maldad hacia brillar sus gafas, ella era realmente aterradora. — ¿Esta Sakura Haruno, finalmente enamorada de un chico? Ya era hora — soltó con burla.

Sentí como la sangre volvía a subir hasta mi rostro. ¡Esto era patético! Eran suficientes bochornos para un día y no quería a Karin con su discurso de feminidad tan temprano.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —Espeté furiosa.

Karin resopló y ajusto sus gafas.

—Cálmate ¿quieres? Solo buscos mis pasadores negros.

— ¿Luzco como alguien que utiliza pasadores?

—Deberías… —Inclinó su cabeza, mirándome de forma evaluativa —. De hecho, tienes un bonito cabello, si lo cepillaras de vez en cuando.

Lleve mis manos hasta mi coleta alta, de forma defensiva.

—Lo hago — murmuré, ligeramente ofendida.

Karin volvió a rodar sus ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto —murmuró —, pero podemos ir hoy al centro comercial y compramos una falda y un traje de baño para ti y así puedes acompañarme a la fiesta en la playa este fin de semana.

— ¿Disculpa? —Alcé una de mis cejas.

Nunca en mis quince años y once meses, Karin había dicho algo como eso.

—Sé que te sientes mal con los perdedores de tus amigos lejos, pero tal vez sea algo bueno —tenía la mandíbula desencajada, lo más increíble de todo es que sonaba sincera. Ella realmente estaba diciendo lo que había escuchado —. Te dejaré salir conmigo y mis amigos, solo si no eres tan… tú. —agregó con desprecio —. Incluso, podríamos finalmente hacerte una chica antes del final del verano.

No. Ahí estaban sus ojos brillando con maldad nuevamente, pensando en que sería la Barbie con la que jugaría ese verano y todo eso me enfermaba. La tomé del brazo y la arrastre fuera de mi dormitorio.

— ¡Púdrete, Karin! —grité, azotando la puerta.

— ¡Frentona!

Solté un gruñido y coloque mi estéreo a todo volumen antes de salir al techo del garaje, saltando de mí ventana. Las cosas casi siempre terminaban de esta forma cuando Karin y yo compartíamos "tiempo de hermanas". Supuse que pasaría todo el resto del día ahí, pero la señora Sarutobi paso en su auto, justo frente al garaje.

—Sakura, querida —saludó bajando la ventana del auto —. ¿Podrías cuidar a Mirai esta noche?

—Por supuesto, señora Kurenai. ¿A qué hora me necesita?

—¿A las seis está bien?

—A las seis, será.

La señora Sarutobi avanzó, pero de inmediato volvió a detenerse.

—Si ves a Enma, ¿Te importaría recogerlo hasta que pueda pasar por él?

Me sorprendí al escucharla, pero lentamente negué con mi cabeza. Enma es el perro de los Sarutobi, un gran bulldog que difícilmente puede ser ignorado si anda paseando por ahí.

— ¿Puedo ayudar a buscarlo? Daré una vuelta en mis patines.

—Eres un amor, Sakura. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Se marchó del vecindario mientras me despedía con la mano. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué haría yo sin los señores Sarutobi? Tenía planes de comprarme un auto ese verano, cuando finalmente cumpliera dieciséis y trabajaba de niñera algunas noches para conseguir el dinero. El matrimonio Sarutobi era quien más aportaba a la causa. Tenían una preciosa niña de seis meses, Mirai, que siempre se dormía a las ocho de la noche, un televisor plasma gigante y helado en la nevera que podía tomar mientras cuidaba de su hija. Lo sé, es casi un pecado tomar su dinero.

Bajé hasta la entrada de la casa y me coloque mis patines. No es que buscar a Enma era lo más emocionante del mundo, pero era una excusa para deslizar por las aceras, lo que si me hacía feliz.

Vivo en un vecindario "real". Donde una casa cada tanto necesita una mano de pintura y los árboles son tan grandes que producen sombras por todo el lugar. Todos saben quién eres y por alguna extraña razón, una vez que te mudas te quedas hasta que mueres. Que es justamente lo que había excitante que el chico nuevo se mudara, y por lo que no podía dejar de pensar en él mientras avanzaba al parque.

Solo di una vuelta y lo di por terminado. El calor en Konoha es insoportable en esta época. Cuando llegue frente a mi casa, me quite el casco y lo lance al césped. Justo en ese momento escuche un fuerte ladrido y el sonido de patas pesadas corriendo hacia mí. Enma se veía especialmente contenta con su reciente libertad.

— ¡Enma, no! —Grite — ¡Sentada! ¡Perra mala!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Enma saltó sobre mí y me tiró fuera de los patines.

Todo pasó tan rápido después de eso. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y todo quedo en total oscuridad por un segundo, después comencé a reaccionar y escuchaba un molesto sonido en mis oídos.

Luego, como sospeché que pasaría, una lengua gigante atacó mi rostro.

Enma solo tuvo la oportunidad de darme una buena lamida, cuando aulló y cayó muerta a mi lada. Levante mi vista asustada y fue ahí cuando observe el rostro del chico nuevo, estaba mirándome fijamente con los ojos más intensos que jamás había visto y tenía en la mano un arma de electrochoque.

—Hola, Sakura — me dijo con su profunda voz —. Es un placer conocerte.

Grite, por supuesto que lo hice. Ese tipo era un completo psicópata, acaba de matar al perro de los Sarutobi y estaba dándome una media sonrisa.

Lo intente empujar, pero él era realmente fuerte. Me mantenía sujetando contra él suelo.

—Tranquila — me ordenó y luego hizo una de las cosas más extrañas de todas. Se quitó la camisa.

No era que yo no apreciara lo que había debajo de esa camisa, pero nuevamente grite. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿El tipo aparece de la nada, mata a un perro, me sujeta contra la acera y luego se quita su camisa? ¡Ah! Y sabe mi nombre.

Fue has que colocó la camisa detrás de mi cabeza, que logré entender que el chico nuevo no me estaba atacando. Me tranquilice un poco y puede sentir el horrible dolor en mi cabeza que un había sentido antes y que coincidía con los latidos de mi corazón.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Por qué diablos gritas? — la voz de Karin junto al grito que siguió, taladro mi cerebro aún más que el golpe.

—Estará bien, pero necesitara unas puntadas.

Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz aún más cerca de mí y giré hacia él. Solo se encontraba a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

— _Son negros_ — me dije a mi misma cuando logre ver sus ojos. Había estado toda la semana preguntándome que color eran — _oscuros, profundos y misteriosos, perfectos como el resto de él._

Me miró de pronto con la misma sonrisa divertida y altanera de esa mañana, lo que me pareció extraño, pero debo de haberlo visto bizca porque coloco un dedo frente a mí y lo movió de un lugar a otro. Eso me provocó nauseas.

—Podría tener una conmoción cerebral, también. Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital. ¿Están tus padres en casa?

—Los dos están en el trabajo —dijo Karin histérica.

Ella parecía preocupada por mí, salió corriendo de la casa y se arrodilló a un lado del chico nuevo. Vi como los sujetó del brazo, aferrándose a él y sonreí.

— _Muy evidente, Karin._ —pensé.

El chico nuevo volvió a reír y Karin me observó confusa. Todo eso me irritaba, porque la situación era todo menos graciosa. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero comencé a ver puntos negros flotando y las náuseas volvieron. Él tomó la mano de Karin y la apartó de su brazo, obligándola a sostener su camisa sobre mi cabeza.

No había caído en las artimañas de Karin y se había ganado algunos puntos a su favor, sin embargo se levantó y tomó el gran bulto que era Enma. Me horroricé recordando que había matado al perro.

—Sostén eso — ordenó, antes de desaparecer.

Dejarme al cuidado de Karin era casi igual a dejarme morir sola, pero recordé que él era el psicópata asesino de perros. Quise explicárselo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él volvía hacia nosotras. Con llaves en lugar del perro y una camisa nueva, para nuestra decepción.

— ¿Hay algún hospital cerca?

—A unos tres o cuatro kilómetros.

—Bien. Tú conduce, yo la sujetaré.

Me levantó del suelo con delicadeza, pero aun así sentí que mi cabeza quería explotar. Solté un leve quejido y él me miro preocupado.

—Hay demasiada sangre — dijo Karin. Corriendo hacia nosotros con el rostro pálido.

Él no volteo a ver, su rostro se había endurecido y sus pasos eran de plomo.

—He visto cosas peores —susurró.

Karin se detuvo a mitad de la calle, observándolo horrorizada.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre — dijo de forma casi cansada — confía en mí.

Karin no era precisamente la persona más difícil de convencer. Asintió, e hizo como él decía. Un momento después me encontraba en el asiento trasero del BMV, sostenida contra el pecho del psicópata.

— ¿La sangre no mancha? Vas a tenerla sobre todo el auto.

Deja que Karin se preocupe por el auto y no por su moribunda hermana menor.

—No sería la primera vez — murmuró él.

— ¿Q-que quieres decir? — logre murmurar.

Él colocó un dedo en mis labios silenciándome.

—Solo date prisa, ¿quieres? — le gritó a Karin.

El movimiento del auto no fue nada bueno para mi cabeza… ni mi estómago. Me aferraba a la camisa del chico nuevo y creo que me estaba volviendo más pálida porque él me comenzó a acariciar el rostro, de forma segura pero delicada. Apartó uno de los mechones de mi rostro y lo paso detrás de mi oreja.

Me relaje en sus brazos y perdí mi punto de enfoque.

—No, no, no — me dijo, dándome una suave bofetada que me desconcertó — Nada de dormir.

— _No puedo evitarlo_ — pensé — _para tener músculos tan fuertes, eres realmente cómodo._

Él rio entre dientes y logre enfocarlo por unos momentos.

— ¿Algo gracioso? — pregunte, ya cansada de su actitud.

—Tu.

Intente fulminarlo con la mirada, pero ni siquiera era capaz de enfocarlo.

Sentí como volvía a acariciar mi cabello y se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

—Tan brillante y radiante cabello rosa, hermoso como el resto de ti.

Quede completamente en shock por sus palabras. Las reconocí de inmediato ¿Acaso no había pensado yo eso hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué solo lo había pensado cierto?

De pronto toda su diversión tenía sentido. Era demasiado humillante para manejarlo en esa situación, todos los puntos negros se juntaron en uno solo y no fui consciente de nada más.


	2. Lanzador de cuchillos

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto, la historia es una adaptación de la novela Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Lanzador de cuchillos**

Los siguientes días no fui muy consiente de mi misma. Solo estuve una noche en el hospital, pero al llegar a mi casa no hubo mucha diferencia. Entre todos los medicamentos que debía de tomar, me lograban mantener en cama, saliendo y entrando de mi consciencia por lapsos que no podía identificar. Todo pasaba horriblemente lento.

Sin embargo, la última vez que desperté sabía que el efecto de los analgésicos había terminado y que iba a permanecer despierta. La luz entraba a raudales a mi habitación, aumentando la molestia que aun sentía en mi cabeza. Tome una de esas cosas que sirven para alcanzar objetos y que siempre mantenía junto a mi cama. Normalmente lo usaba para alcanzar los mandos a distancia o los caramelos que se me caían, pero esta vez lo use para tomar mi persiana.

Conmoción cerebral o no, tenía una increíble coordinación ojo-mano, y en un segundo sumergí mi habitación en la total oscuridad.

— ¡Hey!

Escuchar un grito de Karin no es lo que quieres cuando acabas de recuperarte de una conmoción cerebral.

—Vete de aquí —dije dándome vuelta entre mis sabanas y cubriéndome hasta la cabeza.

—Estás loca. Tienes una vista mucho mejor que la mía —replico abriendo las ventanas de nuevo.

— ¿Vista de qué?

—El chico nuevo está jugando dardos en su garaje.

— ¿Dardos? — Pregunte con burla, sentándome en mi cama—. ¿Quién juega dardos?

—A quién le importa. Lo hace sin camisa.

Tome un unas gafas oscuras de mi mesa y me levante, empuje a Karin a un lado justo a tiempo para ver como el chico nuevo movía su muñeca y el dardo se clavaba en el centro del blanco. Lo vi hacer esa media sonrisa que me había dado a mí antes, y camino triunfante mientras observaba su objetivo. Tomo la camiseta y pensé, horrorizada, que se la pondría, pero la uso para quitar el sudor de su frente.

—Esto es mejor que todas las series de Warner Bro —suspiro Karin lanzándose en mi cama, cuando el chico nuevo se machó.

—Él se ha marchado y ahora lo haces tú —dije arrastrándola fuera de mi habitación.

Karin clavó sus pies en el suelo y yo utilice un poco más de fuerza, pero aun sentía mi cuerpo moribundo y solo ese pequeño esfuerzo estaba consiguiendo marearme. Karin se soltó y me dedico una de sus sonrisas más tétricas.

—Vístete —me ordenó —. Iremos allá.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

— ¿Eres tonta? — Karin apoyó todo su peso en una de sus piernas, alzando una de sus cejas —. Tienes una excusa para ir y yo no. ¿Acaso no quieres saber el nombre de la persona que salvo tu vida?

Parpadee confundida y Karin estaba cada vez más impaciente.

— ¿No sabes su nombre? —pregunte finalmente. Las mejillas de Karin comenzaron a arder —. ¿Acaso no tuvieron horas de coqueteo mientras estaba inconsciente en el hospital?

— ¡Cállate! No es como si hubiéramos tenido oportunidad —Karin realmente molesta por eso, solté una risa sin poder evitarlo—. En cuanto llegamos y te ingresaron, dijo que tenía que marcharse…

— ¿Nos dejó ahí? ¿Sin saber si estaba bien?

—Sak, Sak, te estas volviendo egocéntrica. Además, no es como que lo dejarían entrar. No es familiar, así que no podía hacer nada más.

—No es eso –murmuré— es solo que hay algo raro con ese tipo.

Karin bufó. Parecía que había acabado con toda la paciencia que tenía.

—Solo date prisa —ordenó dándose la vuelta —. O me obligaras a quedarme aquí todo el día — solté un quejido. La conocía y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Resignada camine hasta mi armario arrastrando los pies—. Y nada de jeans rotos o sudaderas.

— ¡Solo lárgate! Harás que me de otra conmoción cerebral.

—Como sea.

Karin se marchó y suspire con alivio, pero sabía que no debía entretenerme mucho o volvería. Fui hasta mi ventana y baje la persiana para poder cambiarme. No es que lo buscara siempre, pero el vecino sexy estaba de nuevo en el garaje, examinando el dardo que seguía clavado en el objetivo. Luego sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero y lo lanzó tan rápido que no supe lo que había sido hasta que vi el cuchillo insertado en el punto exacto donde había estado el dardo.

No había sonrisa en su rostro esta vez, se acercó hasta la diana y sacó el cuchillo. Tan rápido como la vez anterior, lo lanzó. No supe a donde había sido hasta que vi un maniquí balancearse en la esquina del garaje, con la navaja incrustada en su garganta.

Salte de la ventana para que no me observara y me golpee la cabeza contra la puerta del armario, justo donde tenía la maldita herida.

Karin entró de repente a mi habitación y frunció sus labios al verme.

—Aun no te has cambiado — apuntó irritada.

—Karin —tire de ella para que se apartara de la vista de la ventana —. ¡Está loco!

— ¿Quién?

—El chico nuevo.

Karin alzó una ceja y volvió a subir la persiana.

—Ahí no hay nadie — apuntó.

Cuando me acerque no había rastro de él ni de la navaja. Todo estaba en orden.

—Tenía un cuchillo —le dije de forma apremiante—. Y lo lanzó a ese maniquí. ¡Degolló a la maldita cosa! Alcanzó un punto muerto como si fuera algo sencillo.

Karin puso sus ojos en blanco y camino hasta mi mesa de noche, tomando el frasco de pastilla.

— ¿Cuántas de estas te tomaste?

—No estoy drogada —masculle con mis dientes apretados.

—Suena como que sí.

Nuestros ojos se conectaron en un desafiante duelo. Por supuesto yo gane.

—Bien, se una perdedora. Iré sola.

— ¡No puedes ir! ¿Y si te decapita a ti después?

—Entonces quedara en tu consciencia —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras salía de mi habitación —. Será tu culpa por dejarme ir sola.

Pude oírla correr por los escalones y azotó la puerta del frente al salir. Le grite por mi ventana pero no me hacía caso. Inmediatamente vi a la casa del frente. La ventana de su habitación estaba cerrada, pero había grietas en las persianas y juró que vi una sombra detrás.

— ¡Esta bien! —Karin se detuvo —. Iré.

—Treinta segundos.

Karin se cruzó de brazos en medio del jardín y yo me apresure a buscar la primera camiseta que no tuviera un número en ella. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ese tipo era un psicópata. Primero había matado a Enma y ahora degollaba maniquíes. Por muy fastidiosa que fuera Karin no podía dejar que se precipitara a su muerte.

Cuando alce mi coleta, sin que me importaran que los puntos de sutura se observaran. Baje corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. No dijo nada al verme, solo alzó sus cejas de una forma muy grotesca.

—Solo cállate —murmuré, sabiendo que comenzaría con las críticas de mi atuendo.

Camine decidida hacia la casa del chico nuevo, aun en contra de mi voluntad. Pero entre más rápido terminara con esto, podría volver a la seguridad de mi casa. Apenas habíamos llegado al buzón del chico, cuando un carro sonó su bocina detrás de nosotros. Me sujete la cabeza, que parecía querer explotar por enésima vez y me gire hacia el carro que se estacionó junto a nosotras.

No sé cuál de los tropecientos admiradores de Karin era, pero un tipo se asomó por la ventana.

—Karin, nena, nos estamos reuniendo para jugar futbol frisbee en el parque. Naruto y Garra están trayendo una barbacoa.

Karin miró sobre su hombro, a la casa del chico nuevo, con nostalgia. Soltó un suspiro y sin pensarlo más, entró al auto. Ni siquiera me dedico una mirada. Soltó un grito de alegría cuando el auto se marchó a toda velocidad.

Solté un suspiro, pero el mío era de alivio. Todos los acontecimientos me habían dejado mareada y con la cabeza palpitante. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba que el mundo dejara de girar.

Finalmente me di vuelta y me marche de ahí, tal vez era psicosis mía, pero podía sentir uno penetrantes ojos observándome. Me negué a mirar atrás. Me escabullí a la oscuridad de mi habitación y tome una cuantas pastillas antes de caer rendida nuevamente.

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad a esta adaptación. Habrá un poco de OoC, más que todo por parte de Sasuke pero intentare que sea lo menos posible, soy la primera que está en contra del OoC. Así que tal vez tengamos a un Sasuke un poco más parecido a **RTN**. Pero la verdad es que la historia lo vale.

Pido disculpas de antemano por eso.

Segundo, intentare actualizar cada quince días –más o menos- y espero cumplir con las actualizaciones.

Creo que eso es todo. Comentario, sugerencias, debates del fic… pueden dejarlo en la cajita de abajo y apoyar así a la adaptación.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

**Sexy Serial**

 **Capitulo 3:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Cuando desperté nuevamente, la luz del día me daba directo en el rostro. Gruñí, revolviéndome en mis sabanas y localice el objeto para alcanzar, volviendo a cerrar la persiana sin mirar, tal y como lo había hecho esa mañana.

—Déjame en paz, Karin —dije con fastidio, pero quede completamente paralizada cuando una voz desconocida fue la que me contesto.

—Eso ha sido tan impresionante como tu puntuación en _Skateboard pro 2000_. He estado jugando por tres horas y no logró alcanzarte.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me senté de prisa, sin pensar en las consecuencias de esos movimiento bruscos en mi conmocionada cabeza. Entre las sombras y sentado en mi puff, jugando con mi consola, había un chico desconocido. Su voz era un poco desapasionada y grave, ligeramente familiar, pero, no lograba relacionarla con ningún rostro conocido, así que hice lo único coherente en ese momento: grité.

¡¿Qué más podía hacer?!

Solo que no imaginaba como dolería mi cabeza por eso, y rápidamente el gritó termino convertido en un lastimero gemido.

—Sakura, es realmente molesto que grites cada vez que nos encontramos. Podrías crearme un complejo —agregó, con una sonrisa el desconocido.

Creo que deje de respirar en ese momento, esperó que haya sido un efecto colateral de la conmoción cerebral, porque estaba completamente hipnotizada por la belleza de ese chico. Ese rostro debería de ser ilegal y había cierto aire de peligrosidad que lo hacía mucho más atrayente.

Me quede agazapada contra la pared del fondo, como un animalito indefenso y él ladeo su cabeza, sus oscuros cabellos cayeron sobre sus ojos con elegancia, marcando aún más su penetrante mirada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía mucho más… locuaz, la última vez.

Esbozó una de esas malditas sonrisas de medio lado e hizo que la sangre subiera deprisa a mi rostro. Era una tarea titánica quitar la mirada de ese chico, pero, hice mi rostro ruborizado a un lado y cruce mis brazos bajo mi pecho.

—Tenía un golpe en mi cabeza —me quejé—. Mi cerebro no funcionaba como se supone que debe de hacerlo.

—Es una pena —murmuró— me gustaba ser perfecto.

—Estoy segura que ya lo sabias.

No le había dicho antes a un chico que me parecía atractivo, pero como él no parecía ignorar ese hecho, yo tampoco pensaba que fuera sensato negarlo. Incluso estaba bastante segura que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

Mi estómago pareció saltar hasta mi cerebro cuando sentí como el colchón se hundía por el nuevo peso, ni siquiera había escuchado sus pasos acercándose, así que gire para verlo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente escandalizada y supe al instante que había sido un error.

Choque con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Parecían sobresalir del resto de su rostro y que me observaran con una fascinante curiosidad no hacia que verlo resultara mucho más fácil, o agradable.

Ningún chico me había visto de esa forma antes.

—Sigue siendo bueno saber qué piensas así —Su voz grave fue un murmulló, sin burla, sino completamente serio como si ese fuera un secreto nuestro. Hizo que un tremendo escalofrió cruzara mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar, y mi rostro terminó más rojo de lo que jamás había estado.

No sabía que responder, simplemente me quede observándolo como idiota y él volvió a hacer otra de esas sonrisas de medio lado tan suyas que comenzaban a marearme.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo un poco más fuerte que antes.

—Sasuke —repetí. Su nombre sonaba extraño en mis labios, pero de alguna forma también parecía correcto. Salí de mi estupor y recobre mi postura. Fruncí mi entrecejo y le lancé una mirada bastante descortés—. ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?

Él parpadeó, repentinamente confuso. No lo culpó. Un instante suspiraba su nombre y al siguiente… bueno, al siguiente vuelvo a ser yo.

—Te he salvado la vida —me recordó. No pude evitar rodar los ojos, y él pareció divertido— Deberías ser amable conmigo.

Alcé una ceja. Él se había hecho hacia atrás y al recuperar mi espacio personal, recuperaba mi autoconfianza poco a poco.

—¿Eso te da derecho a entrar a mi habitación? No lo creo. Y por cierto, nunca lograras superar mi record en Skateboard pro 2000.

Ya volviéndome a sentir yo otra vez, me arriesgué a moverme a una posición más cómoda y Sasuke, literalmente saltó a ayudarme. Me tomó de un brazo mientras me movía y ahuecó la almohada que tenía en mi espalda. Lo miré completamente perpleja. Los K sin duda habrían estado en mi habitación haciéndome compañía, pero ninguno de ellos se habría ofrecido voluntario para darme algo y mucho menos para atenderme de ese modo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi expresión y me miró impasible. Yo baje mi rostro, sin saber exactamente como sentirme.

—¿Qué pasa?

Negué con mi cabeza, y luego levanté mi rostro hacía él.

—Mataste a Enma —dije de pronto. Él me miró desconcertado, incluso yo lo estaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque había dicho eso, pero no pensaba admitirle mis verdaderos pensamientos—. La perra grande del otro día.

—Trató de matarte primero —dijo en forma de reproche, juntando sus cejas.

—¡No lo hizo! Solo estaba emocionada de verme. Es mi culpa por quitarme siempre el casco antes de los patines. Enma no le haría daño a nadie.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debía saber eso? —replicó Sasuke un poco molesto—. Estaba en mi habitación cuando te escuche gritar y al ver por la ventana veo como a un perro atacarte. Sangrabas y se dirigía a tu rostro.

—Lamía mi rostro.

—Hn. Lo que sea —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un par de pasos. Parecía bastante disgustado—. La perra está bien, de todos modos.

—¿Enma no ha muerto? —mi voz debió sonar demasiado esperanzada, porque él me miro de una forma terrible que hizo que me congelara por unos instantes.

—No —respondió tajantemente—. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—No sé que clase de persona eres. No te conozco. Lo que me recuerda ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Sasuke apretó sus labios hasta que solo fueron una fina línea blanca. Pensé que nuevamente no contestara, pero él se encogió de hombros antes de continuar.

—Tu hermana te dejó. No creo que sea correcto en tu condición.

—¿Mi condición? No estoy inválida, puedo cuidarme a mí misma perfectamente.

Sasuke masculló algo entre sus dientes que no pude escuchar. Finalmente suspiró y volvió a girarse hacia mí, acercándose y sentándose en la cama. Todas mis alarmas volvieron a activarse, pero, o no se percató, o no le importó.

—Sakura —la forma en la que dijo mi nombre me hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago—. No me dejaste otra opción. He estado esperando que te presentaras desde el día que me mude. Y luego, esta mañana, me pruebas de esa forma.

—¿Qué? —Jadeé y de inmediato recordé la sombra en la ventana. No había sido mi imaginación, él realmente nos estaba observando. Palidecí.

—No sé como sean las cosas aquí, pero en Kirigakure es habitual que se le dé la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos.

—Mi madre se acercó el día que se mudaron. Les llevó galletas.

—Ella no me importa.

Quedé pasmada por un momento, seguramente aparecía una idiota, pero su franqueza era poco inusual.

—Karin se acercó para invitarte a una fiesta en la playa…

—¿Playa? —preguntó desconcertado, y pudo notar cierto anhelo en sus oscuros ojos.

—El gran lago —dije—. No hay olas, pero tenemos muchas playas en el lado sur de la ciudad.

Hizo un sonido despectivo con su garganta y toda la poca emoción de su rostro desapareció.

—Una playa sin olas —masculló con desdén.

—No es el punto. Supe que te encontrabas en casa y no respondiste.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a brillar y supe que él se había dado cuenta que llevaba unos días espiándolo a través de mi ventana. Esa certeza me hizo sentir un vacío en mi estómago, y obligué a llevar el pensamiento al fono de mi dolorida cerebro. Si volvía a sonrojarme no solo sería bochornoso, sino que terminaría de despejar cualquier duda que él pudiera tener.

—Tal vez me encontraba bañando —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, de una forma demasiado despreocupada para ser natural.

Parpadeé confusa y tarde unos segundos en contestar.

—¿Soplaste a Karin?

Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo disimular tan bien su diversión.

—Tal vez.

—¿Eres gay o algo así?

El semblante de Sasuke cambio en una fracción de segundo. Debería haberme alegrado incomodarlo, pero su rostro no solo parecía molesto, sino más bien peligroso.

—No todo el mundo de Kirigakure es gay.

—Soplaste a Karin. Nadie lo hace.

—Ella no era a quien esperaba.

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Yo? —Reí, para ocultar mi nerviosismo—. Por favor.

—Tu hermana sabe que es guapa —admitió sin mucho entusiasmo—. Pero ella lo sabe.

—Quieres decir que es como tú.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en mí, su rostro completamente impasible. Había dicho eso con la intensión de incomodarlo, pero estaba demasiado tranquilo analizándome.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Eso era precisamente lo que intentaba hacer, sin embargo, la idea de él alejándose, me hizo sentir enferma.

—No lo sé —respondí, encogiéndome de hombro.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír, pero parecía menos seguro de sí mismo. Creo que pensaba que realmente pudiera echarlo.

Pasamos casi un minuto en silencio, yo no sabía que decir y esperaba que fuera Sasuke quien comenzara. Después de todo, ya se había tomado la molestia de irrumpir en mi habitación.

De repente él se levantó y comenzó a andar por mi habitación. Fue hasta mi tocador, y tomó la única fotografía enmarcada que tenía.

Sonreí al recordarlo, y parece que a Sasuke también le gustaba. Ese había sido un día memorable. Estábamos Kiba, Kankuro, Kotetsu y yo, junto al equipo de Hockey. Kotetsu sangraba de a nariz, a Kanguro le faltaba un diente y Kiba tenía un cardenal que le cubría medio rostro y me cargaba en brazos. Todos sonreíamos como si fuera el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

—Él es Kiba, ¿cierto? —preguntó Sasuke, señalado a quien me cargaba.

—Uhm, sí —respondí sorprendida — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Una suposición —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Es tu novio?

Parpadeé un par de veces, lo que tarde en terminar de comprender su pregunta.

—¡No! —jadeé horrorizada. Sintiendo como mi cara se comenzaba a tornar roja. La idea de Kiba y yo juntos, como pareja, era algo casi repulsivo—. Era el único que podía cargarme. Un niño del equipo contrario me desgarró un ligamento, y como puedes ver, eso desato una de las mejores peleas del hockey callejero.

Sasuke sonrió levemente con la historia y bajó su vista a la fotografía.

—¿Y ellos?

—¿Kankuro y Kotetsu? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—¿Alguno es tu novio? —preguntó alzado una ceja.

Escucharlo decir la palabra "N" por segunda vez fue casi tan sorprendente como la primera. Sentí mis mejillas nuevamente calientes y como mi autoconfianza se mermaba. Era desconcertante que aquel desconocido estuviera tan interesado en mi vida amorosa, algo que claramente no existía.

—Ninguno de ellos es mi novio —trate de sonar lo más despreocupada que pude, pero supongo que fallé miserablemente.

Sasuke volvió a fijarse en mí, analizándome. Y sus ojos negros brillaron con esa astucia malvada que lo envolvía. Colocó el retrato en la mesa, con una lentitud milimétrica, y luego, volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Es quiere decir que no tienes novio —No era una pregunta, pero aun así mi sonrojo fue la respuesta que él necesito —. ¿Has tenido novio, Sakura?

Intente fulminarlo con mi mirada, pero Sasuke sonrió ante mi silencio. Se inclinó hacía mi e intente alejarme de él, pero yo seguía en la cama y él bloqueaba mi única salida. Lo único que logre fue hundirme más en las almohadas. Sasuke se inclinó sobre mí, sus brazos eran como una muralla a mí alrededor.

—Me pregunto… —dijo, tomando un mechón suelto de mi cabello, rozando efímeramente mi rostro. Sus ojos me miraban con burla, y aun así, me quemaban de una forma casi salvaje.

Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro aterciopelado, suave y peligroso.

—… si alguna vez has besado, Sakura.

Tome una respiración larga y profunda, mientras la sangre se retiraba de mi rostro. Estaba completamente aterrorizada por lo que ese chico guapo y desconocido estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando Sasuke se inclinó y tomó mi rostro, o pude evitar estremecerme violetamente. Pero en lugar de besarme, Sasuke se sentó, alejándose de mí.

—Tranquila. Relájate —dijo de forma despreocupada, apartando el caballo de mi rostro—. Cuando estés lista.

Sonaba a promesa.

—Me gustaría que te fueras ahora —dije en un hilo de voz.

Sasuke alejó su mano de mí y me analizó. Parecía querer descubrir si lo decía en broma o no. Finalmente se levantó y volvió a sonreírme de medio lado.

—No seas una extraña —dijo, antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Escuché atentamente durante su retirada, pero no hizo ningún ruido, así que espere unos minutos y cuando estuve segura que se había marchado, corrí a la ventana, colocando el pasador. Luego, hice lo mismo por toda la casa.

 **Hola. Lento, pero voy regresando a las actualizaciones. Siento mucho la larga espera, en mi defesa solo puedo decir que estoy leyendo un libro demasiado bueno y no me lo saco de la cabeza jajaja.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**


End file.
